vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bazz-B
Summary Bazzard Black (バザード•ブラック, Bazādo Burakku), more commonly known as Bazz-B (バズビー, Bazubī), is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter, with the designation "H" -'"The Heat"'. Power and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | At least 7-A, likely higher Name: Bazzard Black, commonly referred to as Bazz-B Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Over a thousand years Classification: Quincy and Sternritter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, Agility, Stamina, Reflexes, Flight, Heat/Fire Manipulation, Reishi Manipulation, Master Archer, Immense spiritual power, Spiritual awareness Attack Potency: Casually Town level+ (He easily burned through Captain Hitsugaya's Bankai, also at least as strong as Mask De Masculine) At least Mountain level+ when serious (His flames are powerful enough to offset those generated by Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Ryūjin Jakka) | At least Mountain level+, likely higher Speed: Casually at least High Hypersonic (Could easily keep up with Tōshirō), Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling (Should be at least as fast as Bambietta's group which could perform a Massively Hypersonic+ feat ) | Massively Hypersonic+ (He appeared behind and grabbed Ichigo Kurosaki before the latter could even react) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman | At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class PJ+ | At least Class PJ+, likely higher Durability: Mountain level+ (Bazz-B possesses considerable durability, remaining virtually uninjured after being hit by Hitsugaya's Shinkū no Keri no Yaiba) | At least Mountain level+, likely higher Stamina: Very High Range: Several couple of meters Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Bazz-B is prone to arrogance and gets mad pretty easily Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Heat (灼熱 (ザ・ヒート), Za Hīto; Japanese for "Scorching Heat"): By manipulating Reishi in the air, Bazz-B can generate flames and launch them toward an opponent. His flames are powerful enough to offset those generated by Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Ryūjin Jakka; doing so allowed Bazz-B and his fellow Sternritter to survive a direct attack with only moderate injuries. Bazz-B claims he only needs one finger to melt the ice created by 10th Division Captain Hitsugaya's Bankai. Bazz-B can also manipulate his flames to effortlessly slash through Hitsugaya's ice. * Burner Finger 1 (バーナーフィンガー １(ワン), Bānā Fingā Wan): Pointing his finger at his opponent, Bazz-B launches a narrow beam of fire. It is strong enough to pierce a captain-class Shinigami like Hitsugaya. * Burner Finger 2 (バーナー フィンガー ２(ツー), Bānā Fingā Tsū): Bazz-B concentrates the power of his flames into two fingers, creating a large explosion and inflicting considerable damage on the surrounding area. This technique is strong enough to heavily injure a captain-class Shinigami like Hitsugaya and easily burn through his Zanpakutō. * Burner Finger 3 (バーナー フィンガー ３(スリー), Bānā Fingā Surī): By pointing three fingers at a surface, Bazz-B can melt solid structures into lava that he claims can reduce a person to bones in a second. * Burning Stomp (バーニング・ストンプ, Bāningu Sutonpu): Bazz-B stomps the ground, releasing a torrent of fire and heat which sweeps over the surrounding area * Burner Finger 4 (バーナー フィンガー ４(フォー), Bānā Fingā Fō): Pointing all of his fingers except his thumb forward, Bazz-B creates a large blade of fire with an elongated crossguard around his hand before slashing at his opponent, creating a massive explosion. The sword can also be used to cut through large objects, such as pillars * Burning Full Fingers: Generating fire around all five fingertips on one hand, Bazz-B unleashes a torrent of flame in a spiralling cone in front of him Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he possesses the ability to absorb Reishi from the atmosphere, and combine it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. Even as a child, Bazz-B possessed remarkable skill in shaping Reishi into objects, being the only one his age who could create a Heilig Bogen. His skill continued to increase during the 5 years he spent training to kill Yhwach, but this was largely due to Haschwalth, whose ability to grant power to others greatly empowered Bazz-B. * Hirenkyaku Expert: Bazz-B is highly skilled in the use of this technique, dispatching three high-ranking seated officers of the 3rd Division in quick succession without any of them having the opportunity to react. Great Spiritual Power: Bazz-B's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami. This is proven when he defeats 10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Spirit Weapon Heilig Bogen: Bazz-B's preferred weapon takes the form of a longcrossbow with a handle shaped like that of a handgun. * Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): Bazz-B can gather Reishi from his surroundings and condense it into the form of arrows before firing them from his crossbow. They are very fast and powerful, a single arrow having dispatched a Shinigami lieutenant before he could even react while destroying an entire arm and much of his upper torso. Quincy: Vollständig Bazz-B's Quincy: Vollständig grants him a spiky halo in the shape of the Quincy Zeichen and two wings in the shape of long, thin rods. * Enhanced Burner Finger 1: While his Quincy: Vollständig is active, Bazz-B can fire multiple Burner Finger 1 beams in rapid succession. * Enhanced Speed: Bazz-B becomes much faster while his Quincy: Vollständig is active, allowing him to appear behind and grab Ichigo Kurosaki before the latter could even react. * Flight: Using his wings, Bazz-B can fly at high speeds. Key: Base | Quincy: Vollständig Others Notable Victories: Third Raikage (Naruto) (Third Raikage's profile) Sage Mode Naruto (Naruto) (Naruto's profile) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sternritter Category:Fire Users Category:Archers Category:Quincy Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Humans Category:Anti-villains Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 7